


Necessities and Wants

by xiaomuecho



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Brandt压制着他作为omega的需求已经有20年了，他从不需要一个alpha妨碍他的脚步。直到一次任务导致了他的荷尔蒙抑制药不足，他别无选择只能让Ethan尽一个alpha应做的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities and Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Necessities and Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532428) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



Ethan第一次经历alpha发情是在他13岁的一节体育课上。他的老师把他从教室护送到医务室，剩下的三个小时他在床上所有能碰到的地方翻滚磨蹭，直到他的父母来接他。他的母亲是个beta而谢天谢地父亲是alpha，这样他们就能教他怎么挺过alpha的第一次情潮。你很幸运，他们说，你不是个omega。Alpha的发情期会被omega的信息素触发并持续两天。Omega的发情期平均每三个月一次并持续7天。他记得他的母亲为触发了他的发情期的omega遗憾的啧了下舌。后来Ethan发现了那个omega是坐在他前面的女孩儿。  
Ethan和omega有过关系，当然了，所有的alpha都有过。他曾与发情期中的omega发生过关系，和他信任的朋友和不知道名字不过脸熟的朋友在发情期也发生过关系。他和beta也有过经验。毕竟，julia就是个beta。因此Ethan对于他与omega和beta的关系可以非常骄傲。去他的，她甚至有过alpha的女朋友还处的不错。  
  
但是William Brandt是他见过最不同寻常的omega。大多数omega们都炫耀他们的性爱。毕竟，为什么不呢？所有alpha都渴求omega的陪伴，人们会真的跪在omega脚前等着他们点头，甚至就为了一丁点的希望来抓住他们的注意力。已经结合的omega不会得到alpha的注意，但那只是因为结合的alpha会对他/她的omega有着近乎暴力的保护欲。通常结合的omega相比未结合的omega更多的陷入与他们的alpha的恋爱中从而渐渐从公众注意力中隐匿。Omega的人口几乎不到总人口的百分之一，但是他们控制住了剩下的百分之九十九。  
  
但是Brandt选择作为beta的身份生活。从Ethan走进轿车吸气那一刻起，他就注意到了William Brandt的气味有些奇怪。直到后来，Brandt因为肾上腺素发汗，Ethan猛然明白。Brandt是omega，他用抑制药和浓重的古龙水掩饰了他的气味。  
  
抑制药是给那些不能控制7天发情期的omega用的。他们贵的可怕，但绝对物有所值。有时甚至会有假货。但是一般omega会在发情期的前一天服下抑制剂或者什么别的来缓解。但Brandt每4天就会服下一些小白药片。他总随身携带着药，还有古龙水，那几乎完全覆盖了他的气味。  
  
那并不是前所未闻的，当然了，有的omega就是选择用beta的身份生活。不论omega有多身份有多占优势，还是会有omega的强暴事件和黑市买卖奴隶事件。Ethan曾经接过一个揭露omega黑市的任务。他发现了好几百个骨瘦如柴遭受毒打和强暴的omega。他仍因为那情景不寒而栗。所以肯定会有omega不喜欢那些特殊待遇，或是甚至亲眼见过的，选择用beta身份生活。那并不难，有些很支持这一行为。就如Brandt持久的利用抑制剂和古龙水掩饰身份过活一样。  
  
而Brandt是Ethan所见过的最独立的omega了。他并不是omega常被归为的不幸少女的一类角色。事实上，他摩拳擦掌挺过了Ethan在小组中曾经历过的同样困难的种种情景。“糟糕。”Brandt粗喘着咆哮道。“时间太长了。”  
  
Ethan瞪了他一眼提醒他保持安静，但是Brandt更加烦躁。“怎么了？”他耳语道。  
  
“没事。”Brandt飞快地回答道，停止了坐立不安。但是他非常焦虑，紧张不安，这很明显。“什么都没有。”  
  
Ethan抬了抬眉毛，但是什么都没说。Brandt并没有散发出害怕或者疼痛的感觉，他就是纯粹的焦虑和不舒服。无论如何，任务都进行的很好——Brandt工作一点问题都没有，但等他们回到安全屋后，Brandt看起来以指数倍的紧张起来。Ethan注意到了。他并没有提问。如果Brandt想说，他会说的，他也不喜欢人们打探他的事情。“能回家太高兴了?”  
  
Brandt轻轻笑了。“是啊，时间可有点长啊，你知道吗？我们本来应该一周搞定的。在国外一个月…我很高兴能回家。”他猛然倒在他和Ethan共享的床上。所以那就是了。“我带了额外的抑制剂，但是挺不了那么久了。三天前我服下了最后一片，我的发情期今天到了。谢天谢地我们完成任务了。”  
  
“所以你这么焦虑。”  
  
Brandt瞥了他一眼。“是啊。不想在任务中间发情。自从13岁之后我就没经历过发情期了。”  
  
Ethan吹了声口哨。“真的，那是你第一次发情期？”Brandt慵懒的点点头闭上眼睛叹了口气。Ethan没说别的然后坐在了床上。“我必须得…你想让我睡地板吗？”  
  
Brandt再次睁开眼睛。“什么？不，没关系。抑制剂会持续五天。我每四天都会吃一次的。没关系的。我们以前也在这种情况下睡在一张床上过，你知道的。”  
  
Ethan小心地爬上床。他深深地吸了口气——他什么都没闻到。没有古龙水，Brandt什么味道都没有。那让他有些烦恼，但他还是轻轻叹了口气躺在Brandt身边。任务的疲惫让他很容易就陷入了熟睡，但是他并没有听到Brandt的呼吸。  
  
他从睡梦中惊醒过来。他不知道为什么，但时钟告诉他现在是凌晨三点。是危险让他警醒吗？他四处看了看，这地方没什么特别的。他注视着Brandt。  
  
哦。他认出了这股味道。“Brandt。”他耳语道，紧咬牙关。他跳起来锁上门。“Brandt，醒醒。”  
  
参谋迷迷糊糊的醒过来，“怎么了…？”  
  
“你发情了。”Ethan从牙关挤出一句话，不让自己屈从扑向omega的欲望。“操，你发情了。”  
  
Brandt从半梦半醒的状态中一激灵。“啥？”他猛地坐起身，然后抽搐了一下。“没道理啊。”他小声说，双眼圆睁。“我，抑制剂。”他咬住下唇，但没再纠结于这个话题。“Ethan，你——我需要出去。我需要出去。我需要——”  
  
“Brandt。”Ethan低声说。“你——这儿无处可去。你会被每一个alpha和beta袭击的。你…”  
  
Brandt使劲摇头。“别说了。别说了。Ethan。你再说我绝不会再尊重你。闭嘴别再…别说了。”  
  
“没有其他选择。”Ethan低声安慰他。“不然你怎么挺过去？听着，我们不需要结合。我以前帮助过好多发情期中的omega。我没有和他们结合，而且我没有失去理智，我有做避孕措施,这是IMF的规定，你知道的。”他站在门边，如果Brandt真的想让他出去，不过更大的原因是他要防止其他alpha进来。“Brandt——这是最佳的选择。”  
  
Brandt看着他，他的瞳孔因为即将到来的情潮而扩大，他双手抱肩。“你…你不会绑定我。”他耳语道。  
  
Ethan点头。“我保证。”  
  
漫长的停顿后，Brandt颤抖的点点头。“好的。过，过来。”Ethan小心地接近他，忽略了荷尔蒙让他扑倒Brandt把他钉在床上的冲动。“13岁以后这还是我的第一次。”Brandt小声说道，眼睛睁大。他剧烈的颤抖着。“我没有经验。”  
  
Ethan僵住了。“Brandt。”他小声说，他的身体震了一下。“我…”  
  
“别绑定我。”Brandt重复道，他的眼睛紧紧闭上。“求你了。”  
  
Ethan点点头，深深的咽了一下，然后缓慢的脱掉Brandt的衣服。“我会照顾你的。”他保证道，脱掉了T恤。“我保证。”  
  
Brandt虚弱的笑了笑。“alpha都是这么说的。”但他垂下了头，轻微的颤抖着。当Ethan缓慢的脱光他时他抓上了Ethan的手腕，然后慢慢地松开了Ethan的胳膊。Brandt吓得牙齿打颤，而Ethan轻轻地，轻轻地把Brandt推倒在枕头上。放松，他想要这么告诉Brandt，但他知道那没有用的。“哦天啊。”Brandt低声道。“我不——那太…”  
  
Ethan抬起头。“别害羞。那很正常。”Ethan知道Brandt指的是两腿间大量的润滑体液，他控制不住手指滑进滑出。Ethan有那么一会儿想知道Brandt会不会喜欢dirty talk，但马上就推开了这个想法。他是第一次啊。  
  
耶稣基督啊。Ethan看回去。发情期已经到了——Brandt喘息粗重，身体兴奋，双手紧紧抓着床单。Brandt20多年来的第一波发情。他的第一次…第一次性爱，他的第一个alpha。这想法直击Ethan，因为他以前虽然有过omega，但从来没有过处子。  
  
但肯定不会有Brandt的发情来得凶猛。也许是因为这是这个omega的第一次正确发情，或者也许是因为Brandt就是这样的体质，但是Brandt体内涌出大量的润滑液，Brandt尴尬的啜泣着抓住Ethan的胳膊。“别看我。”Brandt恳求道，他的声音在颤抖。“就是…别看我。”  
  
Ethan顺从的把眼睛对上Brandt的眼睛。Brandt一对上他就开始颤抖。“你的控制力真是让我吃惊。”Ethan耳语道，他的双手摩擦着Brandt的身体。“通常情况下omega不会再发情期中还有能力思考。Alpha也是。我不能…Brandt，看着我。一旦我自己的发情期到了，我就不能控制我自己做什么了。”  
  
Brandt看着他的眼睛点点头，然后他的头靠在Ethan肩膀上。“你一定会控制住。”Ethan点点头。“不要绑定我。”  
  
“我保证。”  
  
Brandt没有感情的笑了下。“我还以为你控制不了自己做什么？”  
  
Ethan羞怯的笑了笑。“我指的是在做爱过程中。但是我可以控制住不咬你。”  
  
Brandt点点头，放松了一点。“我听说过。结合是什么样子的，但是天啊…”他抖了一下，整个身体都弓了起来。“我从不知道会这么…我是说，我有点——嗯。”一声细微呻吟溜出他的唇畔，而他看起来被自己刚才制造的噪音吓傻了。  
  
“就像你需要一根阴茎而不是其他的来操你？”Brandt看着Ethan的微笑虚弱的大笑起来。“很快我就会进入需要上点什么然后别无他求的境界了。我们在一条船上，Brandt。”  
  
“除了你是被我诱导的。”Brandt低声说。“天啊。我是个怪物。”  
  
Ethan停止摩擦Brandt发热的皮肤畏缩了下看向他。“什么？为什么…为什么你会这么说？”  
  
Brandt闭上眼睛双手抚摸着Ethan的手臂。“当我十三岁还未表露性征的时候，我有过一个朋友。他是个beta。当我开始发情，他…”Brandt发抖着睁大眼睛看向Ethan。“他叫我怪胎然后没有人跟我说话。他来自一个相当富裕的家庭，而且…”Brandt叹了口气。“感觉不错。”  
  
Ethan低头看着他的手。他的手画着圈揉着Brandt的胃，并没有多想就这么做了。但是Brandt像猫一样发出呼噜声，Ethan微微笑了。“你不是怪物。”他低声道。“操，你可真漂亮，我发誓那不是因为alpha的信息素原因才这么说的。”  
  
Brandt抬头看着他笑了，然后再一次闭上眼睛。“Ethan。”他低语道。“哦，天啊。”Ethan感觉到又一波液体从他双腿间涌出，他挣扎着不要向下看。  
  
“我得准备好你。”Ethan小声说，手掌下滑。“在我失控之前。我不希望第一次就弄哭你。”Brandt靠着他的肩膀点头。Ethan没去费神找润滑剂——Brandt自身分泌的就够了。他很轻松的滑进一根手指，Brandt抽搐着包紧他。“没事的。”Ethan说道。“会，会没事的。”  
  
Brandt只是拼命的点头，他的手紧紧抓着Ethan的手臂。Ethan动作得很缓慢，煞费苦心的一根手指一根手指直到Brandt可以放松的接纳三根手指。Brandt的发情期已经完全的影响他了，他在Ethan身下喘息呻吟着，忘记了之前所有的尴尬。他分开双腿这样Ethan可以更轻松的进来，他的手指抓着Ethan的膝盖。  
  
Ethan不记得太多了。他自己的发情期也已经到了，他记得一部分和闪回，比如Brandt身体第一次被进入的紧致，参谋身体颤抖和拉伸的方式。Brandt哭出来了；他记得亲掉那些眼泪，说出丝滑的词语。  
  
现在他醒了，而太阳从窗外升起。他浑身又湿又黏，在参谋身体里成结。飞快的扫了一眼自己的身体和裸露的肩膀确认没有咬痕，他放心的叹了口气。“嘿。”Ethan一边低语一边在他身体里搅动。“嘿，放松。别紧张，我们被连结了。”  
  
Brandt僵住了，Ethan感觉到包裹着他的肌肉变紧了，但过了一会儿Brandt放松下来。“你——你没有——你没有绑定。”他小声说。  
  
“是的，就如我保证的。但我们还没有结束。我们还有六天你的发情期要度过。这只是开始。看起来我们做了一个晚上。我什么都不记得了。”  
  
Ethan看见Brandt的耳朵变红了。“你在我身体里成结六次。”他说道，脸全红了。“在我晕过去之前。”Ethan笑了下，揉着Brandt的胃。“哦，天啊，Benji和Jane…他们肯定知道了，嗯。”   
  
“是啊”Ethan亲了亲Brandt的脖颈缓缓下移，轻柔的吮吸着皮肤而没有造成伤痕。“我们得找间酒店。我不想被困在这个小地方了。一旦我们不再连结，我们应该有足够的时间去找个大一些的宾馆。”  
  
Brandt点头。“嗯…有多久？”  
  
  
“不会太久。”Ethan轻笑。“一次成结最多持续二十分钟。你感觉不到它在变小吗？”他看见Brandt的耳朵再一次变红，但Brandt点点头。“我真希望我能一直保持清醒。你第一次和alpha做，我却因为沉浸在自己的发情期里。”omega的发情期虽然持续时间更长，也让他们能比alpha更加保持清醒。Ethan除了情热的感觉几乎什么都不记得了，但看起来Brandt的记忆在他晕过去前都很连贯。“感觉怎么样？”  
  
Brandt发出一声轻笑。“比我想的好多了。你…是个很仔细地床伴。即使你在发情期中。”他叹了口气，一旦Ethan小到可以从他身体里滑出，他就扭动着离开Ethan，畏缩着尝试坐起来。  
  
“别动。你会觉得有一阵都浑身酸痛。我会和其他人谈谈，给我们找间酒店再给你清理一下。”Brandt看起来像要抗议，但他疼得缩了下就躺了回去。Ethan拽出他身下的潮湿床单给他盖了层干净的。“我马上就回来。”  
  
Ethan走出去接受Jane和Benji的询问。“你们结合了吗？”Jane问道。他坚定的摇了摇头，她松了口气。“他会杀了你的。不管怎么样，我们给你们定了个宾馆房间。有效期二十天，以防万一，你知道，延迟什么的。”  
  
  
Benji在他身后一直盯着他看。“他还好吗？”Ethan点点头接过一条Benji递给他的热毛巾。“趁他的发情还没有完全来临快走吧。这是地址，车子在外面，接着钥匙——Jane和我十分钟后就消失。”Ethan点头接过Benji给他的所有东西。Jane正在打包行李。“听着，Ethan。”Benji说道，瞥了一眼紧闭的房门。“温柔点，好吗？我是说，昨晚他听起来挺享受的，但你知道，确保他最后不会后悔。”  
  
Ethan点头，之后的事情就模糊不清了。他们两个在Ethan的发情期来袭时差点没能进房间，就像脱轨的货车。Brandt已经紧紧地贴在他身上，呜咽的一点都不像平常那个精于算计的参谋。剩下的12个小时记忆一片模糊，但当Ethan最终清醒过来时，他知道自己的发情期已经结束了。  
  
但还有Brandt。Ethan抬起头抚摸着Will的脸。“嘿。”他温柔地说。“你感觉怎么样？”他的身体还是热得像火炉一样，蜷缩成一团。他在Brandt手心印下个吻。  
  
Brandt打着颤。“他妈的一团糟，还没被操够。”他小声说。“天啊，我下次要带上一箱子抑制剂。”Ethan点点头一只手下滑。Brandt的身体又渗出一波黏液，弄湿了身下的床单。“你的…你的发情期结束了？”  
  
“是啊。”Ethan说，又在Brandt的手心印下个吻。  
“我真希望我是个alpha。”  
“我觉得作为omega你挺好的。”Ethan回答。“你不会喜欢alpha发情的。不管怎样，那比omega发情还要糟。我不会记得我做了什么，我也不能控制我做了什么。”Brandt的嗓子眼里哼出一声。“你昨晚挺好的，或者…”  
  
Brandt犹豫了下。“你能不能——能不能拜托你…”他红的都要发亮了。“我睡着的时候你能不能留在我里面？我湿的要命不知道这辈子还能不能干了。”Ethan笑着点点头。他拉上干净的床单这样至少他们睡觉的时候会舒服点，这也能让Brandt感觉自在点。Ethan亲了亲Brandt的脖子缓缓滑了进去，不管Brandt发出的小声  
  
他不知道自己能不能睡着，但他确实睡着了，和Brandt的呼吸渐渐统一。第二天他比Brandt先起来，他的阴茎在Brandt身体里再一次变硬。Brandt的身体特别湿滑，他缓慢地抽插着，Brandt被弄醒了。“嘿”Ethan说道。“早上好。”Brandt向他靠了过去作为回应，Ethan轻笑。“我得成结然后去换个床单。怎么样？”  
  
“好。”Brandt低声说，抓住身下的枕头。“哦天啊就这样。”Ethan笑了笑推进的更深，在成结前又抽插了一会儿。Ethan能感觉到被紧紧包裹着，Brandt疼的喊出声来却没有逃走。  
  
“用力。”Ethan说道。“会有用的，我保证。用力配合我。”Brandt听他的话，虽然疼得直抖却还是向Ethan推挤着。Ethan能感觉到紧致的环状肌颤抖的包裹着他，包裹着他阴茎根部膨胀的部分。过一会儿Ethan回去给他上点药，但是现在他得减轻Brandt的痛苦。Brandt看起来好像到了天堂，在他怀里呜咽颤抖着。“天啊。”他说，“我很抱歉之前你得自己做这个。我应该在你第一次成结的时候保持清醒的。”  
  
“你第一次也是这么跟我说的。”Brandt低声说，脸上是个颤抖的微笑。“你不记得了，嗯。”他向后推进，轻轻的颤抖，但Ethan制止了他。“你考虑得很仔细，有点粗鲁，不过还是很细心。而且你没有绑定我。”  
  
Ethan亲了亲他的耳朵。“别动，你会很疼的。让我来。”他画着圈揉着Brandt的胃部，深入浅出。剩下的时间他们都保持安静，Brandt允许Ethan亲吻所有他能够到的地方，直到Ethan可以出去。“你能走去洗澡吗？”  
  
Brandt点点头，试了一下。关节吱嘎作响，但Brandt还是站了起来。“嗯。”当源源不断的的粘液滑下他的双腿他瑟缩了下。“我们得多给清扫人员点小费。”  
  
“这套房间就是做这个用的。它更贵。别担心这个了去冲澡，我去准备点吃的再给你上药。你确定自己冲澡没问题？”  
  
Brandt点点头，闷闷不乐的看着潮湿的床单。“…是啊。明天和后天会是顶峰时期，但那之前我都还行。”Ethan点点头但还是在Brandt身上留了个神，直到他的身影消失在浴室。他冲出门买了点药去最近的墨西哥餐馆买了点墨西哥卷然后跑回宾馆房间。  
  
Brandt猛地把潮湿的床单拽下来换上刚找到的新的，除了一件黑T恤什么都没穿。“嘿。”Brandt把床单整齐铺在床垫上抬头看着他。当他看见Ethan盯着他看时他脸红了。“我…我实在没理由穿裤子。我们总是会马上变湿。”  
  
“我懂。”Ethan偷偷笑了。“过来吃点东西。你肯定累坏了。我来弄床单。”  
  
Brandt哼了一声弄好剩下一半床单然后走过来坐在Ethan身边，拿起一个墨西哥卷。“天啊。”Brandt叹了口气。“人们是怎么每三个月忍受这件事情的。”  
  
Ethan挑了挑眉毛，已经吃下了半个墨西哥卷。“你感觉不爽？”他看见Brandt皱眉欲言又止。“别告诉我那感觉不好。”  
  
Brandt叹了口气。“我是说…我是说，确实挺好的。我很感激你做为我的床伴，因为那确实感觉很好。”他叹了口气放下他的食物，看见Ethan瞪了他一眼只好又捡起来。“但是那…那太羞耻了。被上的需求，被感染气味。更不用说，——我是说，天啊，看看吧。没那么好，我就像他妈的泛滥了。我受不了每三个月都得这么干。”  
  
Ethan注意到椅子上滴下的液体。“并不都是这样的。我和omega在一起过，你知道。他们并不…都像你一样这么湿。我不知道这对于你来说是不是正常的，或者这是因为你一直长期服抑制剂抑制发情期，你的身体需要发泄。”  
  
Brandt点点头，又变回了有逻辑的参谋。“说得通。”他揉了揉脸。“也许我应该有时候控制发情期到来。”他叹了口气。“我知道抑制剂对我不好，特别是如果我想要和个alpha安顿下来…”Ethan挑了挑眉毛，因为这个消息而惊讶。他一直认为Brandt不会安顿下来。Brandt意识到他在想些什么。“有自己的孩子是挺好的，你知道。找到一个只爱我，而不是因为我是个omega而爱我的alpha。”  
  
Ethan点点头，吃光了他的墨西哥卷，努力不要脱口而出，我可以为你做到。他知道现在说的话都是荷尔蒙作用，他希望迟些能对他说，当发情期过后。  
==============================================  
2012.11.21  
  
  
  
  
第二天早上，可真是糟透了，Brandt哭叫翻滚着攫取Ethan的注意力。Ethan尽最大努力想帮他挺过高潮，但没有了自身发情期的刺激这就意味着他无法再忽略自身饥饿和休息的生理需求。Brandt试着给自己找点事干，撕扯着湿透了的床单，想把手指从下面插进去，缓解自身的结合热。薄薄的织物真的需要被放开，而Brandt只有被Ethan结合时才能保持冷静。  
  
“哦，天啊。”Brandt说道，蜷缩着。“操，太他妈尴尬了。”  
  
“这很正常。”每当Brandt这么说，Ethan就会这样安慰他，但是Brandt只会自嘲的哼哼羞愧得满脸通红。  
  
十五分钟后，周期会再次开始。Brandt没有精力和经验骑乘Ethan，所以Ethan是做了大部分工作的那个人。不止如此，Brandt的高峰期整整持续了三天甚至更长。在第五天的最后，Ethan累得崩溃了。“对不起。”Brandt因为整整尖叫两天而嘶哑的低吟。“上帝啊，太抱歉了。”  
  
“不用。”Ethan迷迷糊糊的说。“我这辈子最给力的性爱了。”他尽自己最大努力把自己和Brandt擦干净然后又进入他，Brandt的脚趾因为快感蜷起来，背部弓了起来。“你里面还是很紧啊。”Ethan闻着Brandt的脖子。“我都数不过来我给你成结几次了，你还是他妈的这么紧。”Brandt只能发出些语无伦次的噪音。“明天就是你的第六天了。我认为那是你的倒数第二天，但从你的状况来看可能时间还得更久了。”Brandt还是在不知所云，Ethan被逗乐了，“我把我的首席参谋操的都不知道自己叫什么了。”  
  
这句评论让Ethan的肩膀被惩罚性的打了一下。虽然很尴尬不过还是挺疼的，Ethan乐的忍不住，一边把Brandt拉近。  
  
我爱你。他只想对他说，但他只是拉近Brandt，把鼻子深埋在Brandt肩膀上。我爱你，Will。  
  
谢天谢地剩下的几天发情期终于过去了。第十天，Brandt累得几乎没人形了。“我操。”他怒道，“我一定要让发情期正常了。我可没功夫再来十天发情了，这辈子都不会了。”  
  
Ethan笑了笑，他也累得不行。“是啊。”他说，浑身上下没一块好肉了。“你还好不？”  
  
“还行。”Brandt低声说，想坐起来结果失败了。“终于结束了。大概吧。”Ethan只是点点头，想说点什么可睡意纳他入怀允许他进入睡眠。  
  
他很晚才醒，他浑身又酸又疼。他因为关节的抗议畏缩了下，瞥了Brandt一眼发现他还睡的深沉，也没有要醒的意思。Ethan决定洗个快速的热水澡，那之后他的关节和肌肉都感觉好多了。他拿了条热毛巾然后轻轻擦拭着精液的残留和Brandt身体里的润滑液。话说这些东西是怎么跑到Brandt头发里的啊？  
  
在参谋被清理干净后，Ethan换下湿乎乎的床单换上了从衣橱里找到的干净床单。第七天开始他们就用光了干净的只好叫清洁员再拿来些，不过至少Ethan床单够用了。新床单闻起来干净整洁，Ethan小心的铺在Brandt身下，没有吵醒他。  
  
  
换完床单，他拿出了买来的药膏。轻柔的分开Brandt的双腿，他一边检查穴口一边叹气。又红又肿，深处还有裂口。他在手指上挤出一大坨药膏然后涂上，之后又检查了其他伤口和指甲的抓痕。他没发现有牙印，正如他所保证的，就放松的呼了口气。稍后Brandt自己也会检查的，但是Ethan知道他们没有绑定。如果他们连接了，他会感应到。  
  
他叫了客房服务，点了他在菜单上能找到的最贵的菜，他饿得要命。自己一个人吃了三份饭，狼吞虎咽的吃了块烤肉。然后才疲惫的回到床上搂过Brandt。  
  
后来他还是醒了，因为Brandt起床失败。“嘿，”Ethan说道，轻柔的笑了。“嘿，别动。Jane定了这间房20天，我们目前为止才住了十一天，放松。在你恢复之前我们没有任务。”他坐起来，很高兴自己的身体不在抗议的尖叫了。“别自虐了。”  
  
“我感觉不到我的腿。”Brandt嘟哝。“操。花了我半个小时坐起来。”  
  
Ethan让他躺回去。“嗯，躺着。我去叫客房服务。除了腿感觉怎么样？”  
  
“一团糟。”Brandt回答。“饿。”  
  
Ethan飞快的点了同样的三份餐，Brandt狼吞虎咽。“你第一次发情。”Brandt吃完躺回去后，他说道，“怎么样？”  
  
Brandt冲他笑了。“比我想的好多了。”他回答。“我需要一周恢复。但是…但是你真是个好床伴。”他靠过来碰碰Ethan的膝盖，Ethan也笑了。“谢了。”  
  
Brandt的感谢是发自内心的。Ethan试着不去想如果发情时和别人在一起。如果他独自一人在公寓，或者如果他走在街上。一些alpha会不惜破门而入闯入未结合的omega的房子里的，Ethan试着不这么想，特别是Brandt这次发情没有发生这些假设。  
  
“我可以每次发情期都帮你的。”Ethan提议。  
  
Brandt点点头，而Ethan看着参谋的脑子在转。“每次发情有点太多了，但是…我认为六个月一次，至少。给自己一个抒发的渠道。如果我在任务之中我会服抑制剂。不过如果我在家，我会顺其自然。”他晃晃手。“神啊，这次可真是个噩梦。他妈的十天的发情期。”  
  
“还有三天在高峰期。”Ethan答道。“将近72个小时。大多数omega的高峰期也就36个小时吧。”  
  
Brandt缩了一下。“是啊。希望规律的发情能改善吧。我想20年的抑制可真是…但是，最后会规律下来吧。”  
  
“随时为你效劳。”Ethan说道，Brandt抬头看向他。“我不能相信其他人来——来和你在一起。”  
  
Brandt转过头。“我也不能。但那对你来说太过分了。十天对你来说太久了。你得给自己找个伴，而你不应该和一个浪费太多时间的omega在一起。”  
  
Ethan走过来，抓住Brandt的下巴。“也许我找到了我想绑定的omega。”他说道，Brandt僵住了。“别。”他说道，阻止Brandt移动。“我不会逼你做你不愿意做的事情。我想说的是，也许我和你的想法是一样的。”  
  
“Ethan。”Brandt说道。“我——”  
  
“什么都不要说。”Ethan请求道。“在我们离开前先让我照顾你。让我在你的发情期照顾你。”  
  
他们的眼神相遇，脆弱而激动。寂静如迷雾弥漫，直到Brandt将手放在Ethan圈着他脸颊的手上靠向他。“好的。”他说道。“好的。”  
  
剩下的几天很快就过去了，别Ethan预想的尴尬要好多了。Brandt几乎动不了，所以他别无选择只能让Ethan帮把手喂他吃饭。第五天Brandt终于勉勉强强能从床上滚下来了。但除了坐起来他的整个身体几乎都在抽抽。“这是噩梦。”Brandt在第六天这么说道，他终于能蹒跚着走几步了。“我还是能感觉到自己变得湿湿的。”  
  
“如果你规律发情的应该就不会这么可怕了。”Ethan说道。“通常没这么严重的。Omega一般只需要半天就能恢复，可能更短。”  
  
“我都躺了六天了。”  
  
“你20年来第一次发情。”Ethan啧了下舌。“你的身体需要习惯这些荷尔蒙。”Brandt呻吟着爬到沙发上。“你很快就能习惯了。”Ethan在Brandt身后画着圈按摩着她的脖子和肩膀。  
  
Brandt让Ethan亲他的嘴唇，脖子，肩膀，手腕内侧，手心和手背，他允许Ethan晚上紧紧抱着他，只是早上感觉到Ethan的晨勃才会笑出来。但Brandt不跟他发展任何连结。Ethan很希望能跟他连结可只能失望而归。  
  
当第二十天时，Brandt恢复了最佳状态。不再穿着潮湿的短裤和宽松T恤而是穿着西装，耐心的等着Ethan检查现金。看着腼腆的宾馆工作人员忽略了他仍然闻起来像个被充分上过的omega，而Ethan的气息包围着他。对于其他人来说他们的关系很明显。Ethan是alpha，Brandt是omega，他们很明显是绑定的一对。  
  
Ethan和Brandt上了出租后叹了口气，Brandt忽略了出租车司机给他的暧昧一瞥。“我忘了为什么要服抑制剂了。”坐在飞机头等舱上他说道。“全世界的alpha和beta都会冲你抛媚眼。”  
  
如果Ethan成为他的绑定伴侣，他不会允许有任何飞眼，但他现在没有任何立场保护Brandt。只是个朋友，只是个在Brandt发情期照顾他的朋友，没别的了。  
  
直到下一次任务他们没再见面，Ethan知道Jane和Benji发现了他们间的紧张气氛，但他们什么都没说。正如Brandt说的，在下一次发情期间他服用了抑制剂，完美的完成了任务。他们根据需要分享了一张床。当第二天早上Ethan搂着Brandt醒来，Brandt什么都没说。  
  
Ethan发现他在数着Brandt的发情期，一边倒数一边咬着嘴唇。当看到来电显示为William Brandt时飞快接起电话。“嘿。”他说道。  
  
【嗨。】颤抖的声音回答他。【我需要——我需要你。】  
  
“好。我五分钟内到。”Ethan都没顾着挂电话。他跳上轿车全程漂移，忽略了交通指示灯和前方车辆。冲到Brandt家，颤抖着手找到钥匙打开门。他闻到了omega费洛蒙的气息，坚定的关上门。还没等他锁上门就感觉到了Brandt的手臂，嘴唇。  
  
“天啊。”Brandt喃喃道。“我忘了——我忘了它有多糟糕。”  
  
Ethan点头。“床。”  
  
“床。”Brandt恍惚的回应，让Ethan把他推进主卧。“你的发情期…”  
  
“很快就会到。”Ethan说道。“omega费洛蒙诱导机制。”  
  
“我知道。我的生物课是A。”Brandt翻了个白眼。他穿着拳击短裤，但很快就变潮了。Ethan毫无耐心的剥掉它。Brandt呻吟一声抓住Ethan的胳膊。“等等，等一下。”  
  
Ethan接着牛仔裤拉链抬头看向他。“嗯？”他说道，感觉到他的发情期已经到了。  
  
“我希望——我希望在发情期完全到来前跟你谈谈。”Brandt说道。他微微分开双腿，但是双手下移盖住穴口。“过来。先别脱衣服。”这可耗费了Ethan超人的自制力，但还是沉入Brandt双腿间让他的双腿环着他。“我一直在思考。”Brandt因为欲望颤抖着，不过他坚决地把自身欲求压下。“我..我想要你绑定我。”  
  
Ethan马上清醒了，他震惊的看着Brandt。“Brandt，啥。”【我忍不住了，Ethan你为什么总是被你的队员逼出这句话，小可怜儿。】  
  
“我…”Brandt红透了。“我爱你。”他说道，好像他自己都没法相信自己会说出这句话，当Ethan抓住Brandt的下巴逼视着他的眼睛，他没有看见欲望的屈从而是作为参谋的冷静头脑，只是有点害羞但没有欲火焚身的感觉。是Brandt在进行这番谈话而不是发情的作用，这更加让Ethan震惊了。“我爱你。爱过你。一直是你。自从我在俄罗斯的汽车里见到你，自从你救了我的小命。但我从没想过——我从没想过如果我能够相信你，作为alpha的你。我不能——我不允许自己被当成附属物，一个生殖机器。但你不会。你用我的上一次发情一次又一次向我证明了。你足够强壮把我强制限制在床上逼我跟你绑定，但你没有。三个月前我就应该到来的发情期你也没有把我的抑制剂藏起来。而六个月以前，你遵守了你的承诺。你尊重我的需要，而且…”Brandt更红了。“而且我想要你。我不能想象和其他任何人在一起。”  
  
Ethan凝视着他，笑着把他们的前额碰在一起。“上帝啊。”他说道，他的阴茎变得更硬了。“天啊，Brandt。”  
  
Brandt轻快的笑了。“也许你的big cock也是个理由。”Ethan大笑起来亲了亲Brandt。“Ethan。”他的声音低沉。“绑定？”  
  
“等等。”Ethan低声说，很快地剥掉自己的衣服。“我想当我清醒时做。”Brandt笑着点点头。很快因为Ethan伸进体内的一根手指而变成呻吟声。“你已经…”Ethan低头睁大眼睛看的Brandt脸都红了。“你自己准备好了。”  
  
Brandt红的更厉害了，只是张开腿作为回应，两手抓着Ethan让他靠近。Ethan轻巧的滑进去，两人都因为需求绝望的呻吟着。  
  
正如他每次发情期来临，他什么都不记得了，但第三天醒来他看见了地板上的杯子和盘子，知道Brandt喂过他们两个吃东西。Ethan转过身换下Brandt赤裸身体下的床单，双眼看着抓痕，干了的精液和Brandt两腿间潮湿的黏液。在Brandt发情期到来前他们没多少时间了，但Ethan不会在Brandt至关重要的睡眠中间吵醒他。Brandt发情期中间不能睡太多，他叹了口气，爬向Brandt试着让阴茎远离Brandt的金发。  
  
“嗯。”Brandt小声说道，翻了个身。脸上浮现出个懒洋洋地微笑。“你发情期间可真他妈是个禽兽，你知道吗？”  
  
Ethan低头看着擦伤和床单上的血迹。“对不起。”他答道，从内心往外的真诚。“我把你伤的严重吗？”  
  
Brandt笑了，滑到Ethan身下。“没，我挺喜欢的。”他又硬了，Ethan一只手指擦过渗出液体的地方。“再上我一次？”  
  
“我要绑定你了。”Ethan说道，Brandt抬头睁大眼睛。“你确定吗？”Brandt惊喜的笑了，抓住他的手十指交握点点头，抬头拉下Ethan亲他。“天啊。”Ethan嘶声道，滑了进去。“天啊，你可真够紧的。哦，天啊。”Ethan因为Brandt热烫的身体紧致的吃下他不禁握拳。  
  
Brandt语无伦次一边颤抖着。“太大了。”他哭叫道，Ethan想知道是不是每次Ethan进去他都会这么难受。“太大了，太大了，太大了，哦天啊，Ethan。”Brandt的手指嵌入Ethan的后背，Ethan一点都没注意，当他开始移动，Brandt的头落下，脖颈伸展引诱Ethan的牙齿啃噬。但是Ethan只是双唇落下却没有下口咬。“Ethan，求你了。”  
  
“等等。”Ethan说道，弯曲Brandt的双腿这样他可以推得更深。“就等一会儿。”他推进的更深，仓促的紧握着Brandt的双手开始成结。“忍着点。”他说道，啃噬着Brandt的下巴底部。Brandt还因为疼痛而啜泣着，他的身体紧绷，但Ethan连哄带骗的仔细准备所以完全进去了。他深深地咬着Brandt肩膀和脖颈的连接处。Brandt哭叫起来，但是向另一边歪过头，给他更多下口的地方。  
  
Ethan感觉到了连结正在建立，胃部好像延伸出了细丝，他的气味完全的附着在了Brandt的——Will的——自身的身上，标记他，Ethan因为流出的鲜血喃喃着道歉。“我的，我的omega。你是我的。”他嘟哝着，更深的推进。  
  
Will发出一声气声，双手抓了满把Ethan的头发。“你也是我的。”他的声音满是占有欲。“你是我的alpha。”  
  
Ethan笑着亲了Will。大多数omega这时候会说你的，我是你的，但是Will，强壮，独立，美丽的Will，在这段关系中完全平等，正如他们所应该的，他就爱这点。Will也深深的啃噬着他的脖颈。并不是为了完成绑定，也不是完全索取。Will的啃噬不会留疤，只会留下淤青然后变淡，但是Ethan会记得咬痕，每次看到Will脖子上的印记都会想起。“我属于你。”他说道，紧紧挨着Will。“你有多么属于我，我就有多么属于你。”  
  
“是的。”Will懒懒的笑了。“我有多属于你，你就有多属于我。（You’re mine as much as I’m yours.）”  
  
发情期再次持续了十天，而高潮持续了三天，Will后来结结实实的忍了这么久。“你闻起来不一样了。”Ethan笑道，鼻子埋入Will的脖颈。“你闻起来像我。不会有alpha敢惹你了。”  
  
“不管怎么样，他们有胆我就敢踹爆他们的蛋蛋。”Will轻笑。他畏缩的看向Ethan。“我们得——你的节育措施。现在你绑定了，他们会取消的。我不——”  
  
Ethan亲了亲他的鼻子。“不生孩子。”他保证。“我们都没准备好安定下来呢。我会填文件继续申请节育措施的。别担心。”Will看起来松了口气。“我们慢慢来，总有一天会的。”Will点点头，闭上眼睛。“现在我们只用担心下一波了。”Will睡意朦胧的笑了，几秒钟就睡着了。  
  
Ethan把自己拽出床换了床单用热毛巾给Will擦身。他还是在往外流粘液——他会在下一次发情，整整一周抱怨连天大惊小怪，但Ethan不会在乎。他们总有一天会解决Will发情期紧张和超长周期的问题，Ethan笑着倒在Will身边，累死了。他们以后会找个更轻松地办公室工作，组建家庭，但还有段日子。  
  
至于现在，他要搂着Will好好睡一觉。

  
END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 12310个字，原文也就7500字左右吧，打下END时我都要恍惚了。因为这篇文破了我的廉耻度，翻到中间参谋被队长大人操的语无伦次那里开始发烧头晕流鼻涕，一个小时后翻完最后一句话竟然好了，我可能受到了参谋的诅咒…  
> 感谢作者写的萌点满满的文，感谢bell姑娘的授权，感谢kingyou姑娘细心的前言以及不厌其烦的帮脸皮薄的我发表还提醒我观看大家反映，感谢所有赏脸看到这篇文的喜爱EB的你，译者认真看过你们的恢复不过害羞就不一一回复了，内心其实感动的稀里哗啦！  
> 最近看hawaii50婶婶萌上小海豹和小熊可能会去翻他俩的文了。当然EB一辈子心头好绝对继续翻！


End file.
